


The Contract

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Lawyer Armitage Hux, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, just this once everybody lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is part of the Kylux Smol Bang 2019. Artwork by the amazingly talentedsomethingsimplysilly<333Armitage Hux is an ambitious man. He will not leave profound success in the hands of fate. Determined to prove his doubters wrong, he performs the rite – summon a demon at the crossroads. Kylo is the demon who answers.Hux enjoys newfound success but in order to keep the hellhounds at bay when his contract is complete – the only way to keep his soul and his life is to steal Kylo’s heart. Or find another way to convince Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

It was unclear where Armitage Hux had heard the rumor about a crossroads demon. It seemed like everybody in the law firm knew about it, though they spoke in whispers about the demon to whom they owed their success.

In his first year at the law firm, Armitage was able to figure out where the box was located that would bring the demon up to earth. It was far outside of town, past the bad parts and even the fields after that. The box would be under a worn out billboard that had been there since the sixties, and he’d have to go at night.

To prepare for his trip, Armitage rummaged through an old box of personal items from his past in order to find something to appease the crossroads demon, if it existed. The item could be small, but had to be important. He didn’t have much, though as he pushed aside an old class ring and some badges from when he was a boy scout, he slowly picked up an old, gold watch.

It had belonged to his father, and was the first item his father had bestowed to him that was of real importance. While he wasn’t in contact with Brendol now, the watch meant a lot to him. He’d worn it when his wrist was still too thin for it, and even during his law school graduation. Now, he knew that there was no other purpose for this watch. With his own stash of moderately priced watches, he could stand to part with this item, no matter how much it might hurt him in the future when he thought about how he traded it away.

With the box safely stowed back in the closet of his mediocre apartment, which was the only thing Armitage could afford fresh out of law school and deeply in debt, he waited until after midnight. Then Armitage got in the old, used car he’d purchased, and drove out of town.

The road was fairly straight, and the night wasn’t any darker than any other. For some reason, Armitage had assumed it would be foggy and cold, like in a horror movie. But as he drove past an abandoned diner on the side of the road, the night was clear, with stars that twinkled up above as they dotted around the full moon.

Armitage didn’t see it at first, when he passed the billboard. Instead, he saw it in his rear view mirror, and his car came screeching to a halt. The billboard was on the opposite side of the road and definitely rundown, though it had the remnants of smiling woman serving pie over a diner counter. He realized it was for the rundown building he’d passed on the way, so he slowly turned his car around, and trundled towards it.

Pulling his car off to the side of the road, Armitage parked it in the loose gravel several yards away. Then he debated cutting the engine, though leaving the lights on so he could see what he was doing. But he thought better of it, and turned off the car completely.

There was some light from the full moon above, and despite that, Armitage still decided to grab a flashlight from the emergency bag in the trunk of his car. Even if he wouldn’t keep the headlights on, he had to be able to see where he was digging. Then he went to the billboard, and searched around the bottom of it for some sign of the ground being disturbed

He knelt down near one of the poles that held up the sign, and began to push the dirt and gravel away from the rusted metal. Only scratching the surface revealed a dark rock that looked out of place, so he put the flashlight down and scooped away more dirt. After some fussing, he was able to get the rock pulled up from its spot. He set it aside, picked up the flashlight, and aimed it in to the dark, dirt hole.

Armitage gasped quietly, lips parted in surprise. There, hidden in a very shallow grave, was an old tin box. It may have had a bright floral pattern at some point, but that had since worn down. Immediately Armitage went to grab for it, but he paused. Was he really going to do this?

Selling his soul to a demon for ten years seemed great now. But what about when it came calling in a decade? Armitage didn’t plan on ever having a family, but what about all the money and success he would have? A decade didn’t seem like long enough to enjoy all of it. He’d barely even be forty by that time.

But putting worry aside, Armitage reached down, and pulled out the box. He flipped open the top, and the lid was surprisingly easy to come up. Inside were a variety of small trinkets that ranged from ones he could identify to some that looked very old. He let his fingers roam over them, and even turned over one tiny tin soldier. He wondered what would happen if he took them all, but decided not to find out.

So he pulled the gold watch off his wrist and placed it on top of the items in the box. After that, he closed it up, and put it back in the hole. Then he replaced the large rock, and buried it all, though the dirt now left a small bump where he’d previously dug.

Then Armitage stood up, and brushed his hands off on his blue jeans before he picked up the flashlight. That was when he stepped back a few feet and looked around. Somewhere far off, an owl screeched, and he could hear the wind rustling through a nearby field. He looked around cautiously, but as he scoured the surrounding area, the flashlight flickered, before it went out.

“What? Oh come on,” Armitage groaned, and smacked the flashlight a few times to get it to work. But then a deep voice spoke to him from nearby the other metal hole that held up the sign.

“Good evening.” Armitage turned, flashlight pointed in the direction of the voice, though it still didn’t work. Leaning with his back on the other support beam was the shadow of a man, who stood with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a suit that seemed as equally dark as his visage, though his eyes glowed as if they were reflecting a light that shined in to them.

“I’m sure you can forgive a demon for being averse to light,” he said as he pushed off, and approached. Armitage gulped, and twisted the flashlight in his hands a bit, as if it could protect him.

“I didn’t think this would actually work,” he countered, though in some part of his brain he’d truly hoped it wasn’t a joke his coworkers had played on the new guy.

“What did you think it was, then?” The demon asked, and he tilted his head up towards the full moon so Armitage could see him better. He was gorgeous and tall, with a strong jawline and thick, wavy hair. Armitage swooned a bit and wished to see his face better, but didn’t push his luck.

“A joke by my coworkers,” he clarified.

“No jokes here. Just you, and me, and that delicious offering you gave me. I’m Kylo, by the way,” he said as he slowly started to circle around.

“Armitage,” he said, and let the demon walk around him once.

“What deal would you like to make, Armitage?” He purred Armitage’s name, and Armitage wished they had perhaps met in a bar or at a fancy dinner party. It would also help if Kylo wasn’t a demon, though he was doing a pretty good job of making Armitage fawn over him.

“I want to be rich,” he said.

“Rich,” Kylo repeated, as if the deal was already done.

“Wait! No, I want to,” he paused to think it over, and wondered just how specific he would have to be to get everything he wanted. “I want to own a successful law firm, where I make lots of money, and become very rich and successful.”

“Successful and rich, and a law firm,” Kylo repeated after him in the opposite way of which he’d listed off the items. “Anything else?”

“No, I think that’s it.”

“What, no lineage, or women to keep your bed warm?”

“I’m not really in to having a family,” Armitage said, and wondered why Kylo seemed to be trying to give him more. Maybe the offering Armitage had given was too much, and now he wondered if he should have tried giving Kylo something that held less significance.

“What about women? I’m sure a rich lawyer such as yourself would want to be surrounded by—.”

“No women,” he said, and Kylo’s figure that seemed to move and breathe like a human seemed to stop as he was cut off. “Women don’t interest me in the slightest.”

“Oh?” Kylo asked, and Armitage could just make out the motion of the demon raising an eyebrow. “Interesting.”

“It’s not really interesting in this day and age,” Armitage countered, and he heard Kylo chuckle low, and deep.

“It is to me. It’s not often men like you hear about my crossroad,” Kylo said as he straightened up, and he inhaled a quiet hiss. “Alright. Your offering is sufficient. You will get ten years to enjoy your successes, riches, and law firm.”

“Deal,” Armitage said, and he held out a hand. But at that, Kylo let out a dark, quiet chuckle, and his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter.

“That’s not how one would seal the deal with me,” Kylo said salaciously. It made Armitage’s throat run dry, because the way he said it could be very misleading.

“Well, how…?” Armitage asked as Kylo stepped closer, and he gulped though it felt like sandpaper as he wished he’d chewed some gum on the way here.

“I think you know how,” Kylo said, and seemed to come out of whatever shadows had previously shrouded him. He looked really good, with a double breasted button up with a dark shirt, and Armitage even noticed a little pocket square. He felt underdressed now, and extremely vulnerable in front of this powerful creature.

“Okay,” Armitage said shakily, before he took a nervous step forward.

“You know,” Kylo said as he reached up, and brushed back some of Armitage’s hair to tuck it tenderly behind his ear. “I can’t remember the last time I had anybody who was willing to seal the deal like this.”

“Well I’m not just anybody,” Armitage said, and it made Kylo’s lips curl up in a half smile, and Armitage could drown in it. But then he and Kylo were chest to chest, and Kylo’s arm snaked around Armitage’s waist, and Armitage let his hands gently rest on Kylo’s chest.

“Are you sure about this? You still have time to back out,” Kylo warned, but then Armitage leaned forward.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life,” he said before hesitantly, their lips connected. Kylo was surprisingly soft, though he tasted a bit like smoke, perhaps from a cigarette. Touch starved from years spent hunched over a desk in the library and too many exams, Armitage moaned in to the kiss, before he threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders.

That was when Kylo pressed his mouth open, and pushed forward, making Armitage arch his back a bit as his pelvis pressed against Kylo. Armitage let out a quiet squeak as he was caught up in both of Kylo’s arms. Kylo kissed hungrily back as he took full advantage of Armitage’s willingness. Kylo was lippy and warm, and Armitage stood there kissing the demon as long as he could, until there was nothing left in his arms but air and the faint smell of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later, things could not be going any better. Armitage had successfully left the small firm he’d been with, and started his own. He won several clients with very important cases, and besides the long hours, it also meant he was raking in the cash.

So far, things had been great. He’d moved out of his tin can of an apartment, and now had a trendy loft in uptown with large windows. They gave a fantastic view of downtown, and he even had a small succulent garden on the patio.

The floors were real wood, not laminate, and the kitchen counter tops were made of creamy Italian marble. He was most proud of the shower though because it rained down from the ceiling and was almost big enough to be its own entire room.

Armitage had hired a professional decorator to come in and help him set up this modern apartment with its clean lines and smart furniture. But now, as he stood in the kitchen late in to the evening, he pressed his hands together nervously, because he knew what he had to do.

Ten years wasn’t nearly long enough. He wanted five more. But that meant he’d have to talk to the crossroads demon again, but he didn't want to make the trip out there. After all, he didn’t really have anything material to offer the demon. But he figured they might be able to come up with a compromise, so he stood in his kitchen, and called out.

“Kylo? I uh, don’t know if you can hear me. But we need to talk.”

The lights in the apartment were turned down low, since he was sure that if this worked, Kylo wouldn’t want to be seen in full light. But the apartment was quiet as a clock ticked away above the kitchen sink, and everything was undisturbed by a second presence.

“Kylo? God, I hope this works,” Armitage said to himself.

“There is no God here,” came a voice from behind him, and Armitage jumped as he was startled by the demon. He turned on his heel as Kylo slowly revealed himself from the shadows. He appeared seemingly out of thin air, just like he had a year ago to the day.

“I— what? I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, but you did mean to call me. And that can be a very dangerous thing for a mortal,” he said as he stepped closer to Armitage. So Armitage took a step back, and made sure to keep a few feet of space between them.

“I know, but...” he pressed his thumb in to the palm of his hand. “I wanted to renegotiate the terms of my contract.”

At this, Kylo let out a quiet, bubbling laugh like water over the pebbles in a brook. “You’re one year in to your contact already, why would you want to renegotiate?”

“Well, because ten years isn’t enough time.”

“Isn’t it? Many people seem to think so,” Kylo said as he swiped two fingers over the freshly polished marble counter tops. “Besides, look how well you’ve done for yourself already.”

“Yes, it’s been nice. But a decade just doesn’t seem like I’ll be able to do everything I want to.”

“Well that’s your problem then, isn’t it?” Kylo asked, and Armitage realized he was closer than before. So Armitage stepped back, but he bumped in to something that felt distinctly like a dog. It’s invisible presence growled, so Armitage gasped and jumped forward, nearly touching Kylo now as the demon coerced him closer.

“Please, I need more time,” Armitage begged. But then Kylo lifted up a finger and gently placed it under Armitage’s chin.

“Why are so afraid of me now? If I recall correctly, you were quite acquiescent to us being this close last time we met.”

And with that, Kylo drew Armitage’s face forward, and their lips collided once more. Armitage felt himself immediately react, because he realized for a second that he wasn’t sure if Kylo wanted to fuck him, or kill him early for having the gal to call Kylo up.

But then Armitage pulled out of the kiss, and Kylo let him go. “That was different.”

“So?” Kylo said as he too pulled away, and then leaned back against the kitchen counter top, effectively turning his body away from Armitage’s.

“How many years are you asking for?” Kylo followed up as he leaned in the most sinfully lusty way that made Armitage want to lick every inch of his skin.

“Five,” Armitage said immediately, though he didn’t step away from Kylo since the distance between them was now comfortable.

But at this Kylo let out a loud laugh, and a smile twisted on to his face as he glanced over at Armitage. “No amount of sentimentalism will grant you another five years.”

“What then? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“Here’s the deal,” Kylo said as he pushed off the counter top to land with his arm crossed as he faced Armitage.

“You get one year, that’s it. But only if you blow me.”

“Excuse me?” Armitage quietly gasped.

“You heard me. I figured that you liked the kiss so much last year, that you should do something a bit more... intimate this time. But only if you want an extension on your contract.”

“I, well, I can, if you want. I just—” he paused, and as if Kylo knew what he was thinking, he spoke up. But his voice was lower, and he tilted his head down slightly as he scanned the floor.

“You can say no.”

“No, I want to I just... isn’t that asking a bit much for just one year?”

“Take it or leave it,” Kylo said as he walked right past Armitage. But in the few seconds that Armitage had to think about it, he reached out and grabbed Kylo’s arm. Kylo paused, and raised an eyebrow at the move.

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Kylo sounded almost surprised.

“Yes,” Armitage nodded, before he let Kylo’s sleeve go.

“Very good,” Kylo purred, and then turned so his back was to the counter again. Armitage walked around to his front, before he very diligently knelt down in front of Kylo, and began to unbutton his pants.

“Go slow, take your time,” Kylo instructed, and Armitage nodded. He’d given his fair share of blowjobs, but none under these circumstances. And he was almost surprised when he revealed Kylo’s soft length through dark boxers, after he peeled away the front of his pants.

For some reason he thought it might have been barbed or misshapen. But it was a perfectly normal length like any he’d ever seen, tucked unassumingly in a small mass of dark hair. So Armitage began to fondle Kylo as he kissed his stomach, just above where dark hair had been painted across his skin in soft swaths.

Kylo felt warm like a human, and tasted salty too. Armitage hummed in appreciation of his form because he got the distinct feeling that demons didn’t naturally look like this. He was almost glad to be doing this, if he could forget for a moment that this was the demon he made a contract with for his soul.

Once Kylo was half hard after Armitage’s gentle touches, he slipped his mouth over the casing that kept Kylo sheathed. Kylo hummed from above as he put both hands on the counter top, and let Armitage get to work at sucking him off.

While Armitage wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible, he also wanted to make sure that Kylo was satisfied with his performance. 

He slipped his mouth further over Kylo’s length, and used a hand to twist at his base as he slobbered more than normal. His other hand went up and kneaded at Kylo’s balls, and Kylo responded with another quiet hum of pleasure.

Armitage straightened up a bit as his knees came together, and he continued to bob his head as he used all his talents to pleasure the demon. On a whim, Armitage looked up, and he let out a small groan of vibration as he got more than halfway down on Kylo.

Drawn by the sound from Armitage’s throat, Kylo looked down and let out a quiet sigh, his lips slightly parted before he began to smile. But it wasn’t cruel, and in fact, he looked almost admiring as he watched the human on his knees.

Then Kylo reached down, and gently stroked some of the hair away from Armitage’s forehead, though it wasn’t out of place. “Beautiful,” he praised, and then Armitage looked away.

He pulled his mouth almost all the way off to circle his tongue around Kylo’s tip, grateful that the demon kept his hands mostly to himself. There was no need to get face fucked when it wasn’t necessary, though he wouldn’t mind it in other circumstances.

Kylo leaned forward slightly, and Armitage looked up to check in on him, but his eyes were closed as the pleasure washed over him. So Armitage closed his eyes again, and squeezed tight over Kylo’s base as he pumped his hand up and down. He continued to suck and moisten his mouth, taking almost all of Kylo’s length down his throat.

Finally, Kylo let out a groan that sounded like a rumbling car engine, and Armitage’s mouth exploded in salty warmth that made him choke. He hadn’t been prepared, but immediately swallowed some down, before he took a deep breath through his nose.

Then he continued on, and Kylo came in waves that slid down Armitage’s practiced throat. He emptied out the demon as best he could, until Kylo jerked back a bit where he pressed himself fully against the kitchen counter.

That was when Armitage slowly made his way back up to Kylo’s tip, sucking in his cheeks as he went. Armitage cleaned up as best he could, but he could also feel the dribble of spit that spilled out and trickled down his chin.

Finally he pulled off, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sniffled and swallowed up what spit he could. To his surprise however, it was Kylo who handed him a dish towel that had been left on the counter. Armitage paused as he looked up at it, then took it gratefully.

“Thank you,” he said, and wiped up his face.

“No, thank you,” Kylo said before he pushed off the counter. Armitage heard it as he zipped up, and turned to look as Kylo walked past him.

“You get one extra year, that’s all,” Kylo said, before he disappeared in to the shadows of the living room, along with something that sounded like a dogs nails clacking on the wooden floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later, Armitage was supposed to be meeting a client. He was late, however, so Armitage sat at the bar in a tailored suit as he drank alone while the television above the bar played some football game that had taken place earlier in the day. It was fitting for this upscale sports bar, but Armitage had no interest in it.

He sighed quietly as he stirred the gin and tonic he’d ordered, and it was a drink he wasn’t particularly fond of, but it gave off a certain impression. As a very successful young lawyer, he’d learned some small tricks to earn respect, and it worked most of the time.

His attention was drawn to somebody who sidled up to the bar next to him though, and for a moment he thought it might be his client, a half hour later. But then he saw a familiar face that he definitely didn’t want to see on tonight of all nights.

“You,” Armitage gasped, as Kylo seated himself on the stool right next to Armitage. He was so close that Armitage could reach out and touch him, but right now he wanted to throw himself away from the demon, and run screaming.

“Relax,” Kylo purred as he gently tapped his fingers on the bar. “I’m only here for a drink.”

Armitage watched as Kylo ordered a whiskey neat, and they sat in silence while Kylo waited for the drink to be served. Out of the corner of his eye, Armitage scanned down Kylo’s form in a tailored blue suit with an impeccably unwrinkled purple button up. When his drink came, Kylo turned his attention to Armitage as he sipped tentatively.

“Waiting for somebody?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, but I don’t think he’s going to show up.”

“I hate when that happens,” Kylo said as he nodded.

“Yeah. Wait, don’t you get to decide when people, uh, show up?” Armitage inquired.

“I’m not the _only_ crossroads demon, Armitage,” he purred the name, the same as always. “Sometimes I have to meet with other demons, and Hell knows we’re consistently late.”

Armitage thought about it for a moment, and it made sense that Kylo had other things to do when he wasn’t waiting for somebody to make him an offering.

“Oh,” he said quietly, and sipped his drink.

“How are things going for you, by the way? It looks like you’re doing quite well.”

“Things are great, actually,” Armitage said as he smiled. “Really great.”

“That’s nice to hear. What I want from all my contracts is for them to enjoy what time they have left.”

Armitage gulped as he felt the fear down in the pit of his stomach, and he glanced at Kylo when he realized, for a moment, Kylo could take his soul right then and there. But then Kylo cracked a smile and he chuckled, quiet as ever.

“You could always make your time more enjoyable though,” Kylo offered. Armitage’s interest was piqued, because if he could get something else out of this contract, with the nine years looming overhead, he would be delighted.

“Oh?” Armitage asked, and took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah,” Kylo responded as he reached over to slide a hand across the top of Armitage’s thigh. Armitage’s eyes widened in recognition of what Kylo was saying, and he stared at the demon.

“After all,” Kylo continued though Armitage was easily convinced. “It _is_ our anniversary.”

* * *

The second the door was closed, Kylo pushed Armitage up against the wall and pinned him to it. Armitage let out a quiet squeal as their lips connected, and he threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders.

Kylo was hard muscles, and applied pressure just in the right spots that made Armitage’s breath catch in his throat. Before he knew it, bombarded with how good it felt to be crushed by someone so much larger and powerful, Kylo peeled Armitage away from the wall and walked him backwards towards the bedroom.

All the while, their lips didn’t separate, and Kylo was demanding of Armitage’s attention as they crossed the apartment. They went through the open doorframe before Kylo squeezed Armitage tight around the waist once. Then his calves hit the edge of the bed, and he fell back as Kylo pushed him down in to the bed.

Immediately Armitage peeled himself out of the jacket he wore, only seconds before their lips collided again, and Kylo pushed Armitage up further on the bed. The amount of space it gave him made him feel like a princess, and he’d ordered the largest bed he could reasonably justify. The luxurious feeling was only heightened when Kylo kissed him in to the numerous pillows at the top of the bed, and laid out his full weight on top of the other man.

“You’re huge,” Armitage gasped, because it felt like there was more weight to Kylo than there should be in a normal human being.

In response though, Kylo just chuckled, though he pulled out of their kiss. “This isn’t even my true form.”

“Oh. I guess I figured that all alone,” Armitage said as Kylo sat up to pull off his shirt, before he put his hands on the tops of Armitage’s upper thighs. Then Kylo hopped up off the bed, and tugged Armitage’s pants along with him, followed the rest of Kylo’s blue suit.

Kylo rolled over Armitage on the bed, until Armitage popped up on top, and captured Kylo’s lips again. Now naked, Kylo felt no different than any other human, with a hardened chest and a bit of hair on his arms. Armitage could even feel a bit of stubble on Kylo’s upper lip, like he hadn’t shaved since the morning.

Armitage moaned at how good it felt to straddle someone else, and he rotated his hips to tease Kylo’s length that bobbed softly next to his own. In response, Kylo hummed, and muttered, “I like that.”

“Yeah? Just wait until your cocks inside me,” Armitage said as seductively as he could, before he began to scuttle down the bed. He kissed down Kylo’s torso and gently sucked on one of his nipples, the perky nub bristling as it straightened up from his attention. He rolled the other between thumb and forefinger briefly before he continued to move down.

“Wait,” Kylo said, and Armitage looked up in a bit of surprise that Kylo might not want a blowjob.

“Come here,” Kylo continued, and motioned Armitage up. But as he went back to his previous position, Kylo began to maneuver him. “Turn around.”

Armitage did as he was told, before Kylo abruptly pulled his groin in to Kylo’s face, and swallowed down Armitage’s slowly hardening length. Out of sheer surprise, Armitage gasped, and he fell forward with his lips pressed in to the curls around Kylo’s length.

He couldn’t help the lascivious moan as he realized what they were doing, and he had half a mind just to let Kylo make a meal of him without returning the favor. It didn’t help that Kylo hummed over Armitage’s cock which made him quiver in arousal.

After several seconds of intense concentration, Kylo pulled his wet mouth off of Armitage, and pressed a kiss against his inner thigh as he spoke. “Are you just going to leave me hanging here?”

“Oh, sorry,” Armitage gasped, and then he let his head fall. Slowly he captured Kylo’s length in his mouth, and it felt familiar, though whether that was because it was Kylo’s cock, or just something warm in his mouth in general was circumspect.

He sucked gently as his lips wrapped fully around Kylo’s large girth, and he began to bob his head up and down. It’d been forever since he’d been in a position like this, and with Kylo’s strong, steady hands on his hips, Armitage finally let himself enjoy it a bit.

Kylo was very pointed in his sucking though, and it left Armitage a bit too warm with his face stuck down between the demons thighs. Armitage tried his best, like he’d done last time they were together. But it was difficult when Kylo pulled his mouth all the way up, and sucked in one of Armitage’s balls.

Armitage moaned quietly and his hips shifted over Kylo’s face as his knees dug in to the bed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this, so he closed his eye and squeezed his thumb in to his palm as he swallowed up as much of Kylo as he could.

Sucking in Armitage’s entire sack, Kylo gently tugged on the rest of Armitage’s length to draw out his pleasure further. Armitage moaned, his eyes rolling back and he pulled his lips off of Kylo’ cock. He trembled quietly against Kylo’s thigh, unable to continue as he began to shake.

“Too much?” Kylo asked, finally releasing Armitage. But even as he asked, he began to move Armitage off of him, and once again maneuvered him around the bed.

“You’re so good at that,” Armitage said as he once again turned around to face Kylo. He crawled back in to Kylo’s lap as their spit-slicked cocks rubbed together, and he straddled Kylo with a leg on either side.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, and flashed Armitage a wicked smile. Underneath his tone though, Armitage could tell that Kylo knew how good he was when it came to intimacy. And as if he knew where Armitage kept his stash, Kylo reached over and pulled open the top drawer of the night stand.

“Clever,” Armitage said, and he watched as Kylo laid down on his back and popped open the expensive bottle’s cap. He also noted the little foil square that Kylo placed on the bed, which made him raise an eyebrow.

“What?” Kylo asked, as he went to reach around Armitage. Armitage leaned forward, with a hand on Kylo’s chest as he reached back with his other to pull himself open slightly. Kylo grasped his other ass cheek, and began to slowly circle his hole to warm it.

“Nothing, it’s just, I mean. Do demons need to use one?”

“No,” Kylo said very matter of factly as he pushed in a finger, and it made Armitage hiss quietly, though he was familiar with the intrusion. Perhaps he was pushing himself a bit too quickly, but he really wanted to feel that fullness and intimacy of being close to somebody.

“I just pulled it out for your benefit,” Kylo clarified, and he began to pump a long, single digit in and out.

“Well we don’t have to use one, then,” Armitage said, and he focused on his breaths as he tried to relax. He saw no reason to use protection against a demon that most likely didn’t do this very often. And besides, there’s be no use in hurting Armitage since he already granted him eleven years on his life.

“Fine by me,” Kylo said, before he sat up, and captured Armitage’s lips. While Armitage hadn’t planned on continuing the conversation, Kylo effectively silenced him and it was nice being with somebody who knew what they were doing, though at this point, Armitage wouldn’t trust this act to anybody else.

“Can you take another?” Kylo muttered in to their kiss, and in response, Armitage threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders.

“Pull yourself open for me,” Kylo commanded, so Armitage reached back and with a hand on each cheek, he pulled himself open wider. Kylo kissed at his throat as he pushed in a second finger, and there, he slowly worked Armitage open.

It was like he could almost touch the perfect spot that sent pleasure pulsing up Armitage’s spine, and soon Armitage found himself letting a bit loose as he began to press back in to Kylo’s intrusion. He desperately wanted more, but if he kept frotting this way, his sex-addled mind was sure that he’d be able to come.

That’s when Kylo let Armitage go, and pulled him forward until Kylo’s own cock slid up underneath Armitage, though ultimately landed behind him. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” Armitage said salaciously, and he put one hand on Kylo’s shoulder to steady himself. Then he reached back and pressed the tips of his fingers against the side of Kylo’s cock, and guided it in until it pressed up against his resistance.

Armitage lifted himself up, straining his thighs a bit to do so, before he slowly sat down with Kylo’s guiding hands on his hips. Armitage appreciated that Kylo let him set the pace, though honestly if Kylo had moved quicker, Armitage wouldn’t have complained one bit.

“God, you feel so good,” Armitage said, and he gasped quietly as Kylo’s tip pressed past the first part of resistance.

“God doesn’t exist, here” Kylo reminded him, though Armitage absolutely collapsed. That was when Kylo pressed him back, until he rolled Armitage all the way on to the bed so he could tower over him.

There, Kylo began to slowly pump, his motions measured as he kissed a bruising mark in to Armitage’s throat. Meanwhile, Armitage lifted his legs up and he tried to lock his ankles behind Kylo’s back. But it was a difficult position, though one Kylo seemed to pick up on.

So Kylo hooked his elbows under the back of Armitage’s knees, and pushed his legs up against his chest. But Armitage cried out, effectively bent in half though in the perfect position to take Kylo’s entire length.

“Slow,” he whined, and Kylo continued his methodical pace. After only a few strokes however, Armitage sighed and fell in to the rhythm as Kylo pushed in and out of him.

Kylo kissed a line up Armitage’s jaw, and nibbled on his ear as he slowly moved faster. The bed was silent and sturdy around them as they rustled the sheets, Kylo quiet though he’d begun to perspire. So Armitage reached up, and tucked some of those gorgeous black locks away from his face, and behind his ear.

It drew Kylo’s attention, and he tilted his head to the side to plant a kiss in the palm of Armitage’s hand. Armitage couldn’t help but squeak, before Kylo suddenly and abruptly pulled out. Armitage could hear it now though, as Kylo nearly tossed Armitage over on to his stomach. Kylo was positively panting, and he caught a glimpse of Kylo’s cock that leaked in streaks.

Put down on all fours, Armitage moaned quietly in to the pillows as he tossed his head to the side. He looked up to spy the mirror across the room, and got the distinct feeling that he should look away. But he’d never watched himself during sex, so he stared as Kylo sidled up behind him.

He pushed open Armitage’s legs wider with a knee on the inside of each, before he leaned down to hover over Armitage. Kylo let out a quiet growl, barely audible, before he slipped back in, and Armitage moaned in sinful delight.

Kylo leered over Armitage and pressed a hand against his upper back, to pin him to the bed. In his ear, Kylo’s growls grew louder, and Armitage could do nothing to stop the onslaught.

Kylo’s pace quickened as his thighs began to slap against the backs of Armitage’s, as Armitage lifted his hips slightly off the bed to get a better angle. Armitage gasped as he was skewered with pleasure that raced up his spine and seeded itself in his mind.

Armitage closed his eyes as he reached down, and frantically began to tug at himself. But then he felt something tap his hand, so he moved it, and something that felt foreign and wet slipped around his cock. He didn’t look down though, too unabashed in letting Kylo know how good he made Armitage feel.

Soon Kylo pressed his palm up further, until he was tangling his fingers in the back of Armitage’s red hair. Kylo wrenched Armitage’s head back a bit to get his attention, and Armitage gasped as his eye were shocked open. “Look at yourself, pitiful human.”

And Armitage did look at the mirror, and could see how completely desperate he look, with his face sex blown and mouth hanging open like he was just waiting for it to be filled. As if sensing that thought, Kylo twisted Armitage’s head slightly further until their lips collided in a messy, uncoordinated kiss that drew out all of Armitage’s breath.

He writhed as he came all over the bed, the vision of Kylo bent over him with a spiked back and tail that was doing a good job of twisting at him was too much. He cried out and ripped at the bed sheets, toes dug so far in to the mattress that he might tear right though.

But then Kylo sputtered as his thrusts were halted, and Armitage felt a familiar slick feeling, so different from the lube they’d used earlier. Armitage did his best to clench tight as he tried to give Kylo an amazing orgasm. Then the demon slowed, despite how much he continued to try to pump in and out.

Finally, Kylo jerked back, and he pulled out a bit too quick with a quiet _squelch. _Armitage collapsed immediately on the bed, and straight in to a pile of his own cum, though he knew he’d soon wash it off in the shower.

Behind him, Kylo pulled back, the tail around Armitage’s cock released him as Kylo let his hands trail down Armitage’s back. Then he placed a soft kiss on the small of Armitage’s back, before Armitage felt him get off the bed.

“Until next time,” Kylo purred, and a few seconds later, Armitage got the distinct feeling that he was all alone. He sat up, slightly confused and drowsy as he still languished in the tresses of the slowly dying pleasure in his gut.

But as he looked back at his bedroom, the sheets were much more askew that he’d meant to get them, he realized that he was in fact alone. If he focused on it enough, he could still smell the distinct smokiness that always came with Kylo’s presence.


	4. Chapter 4

A year later, Armitage was in his kitchen cooking. He wore a beige patterned apron so that he wouldn’t get his outfit dirty, and on the stove was a pot of water that was still warming up next to a pot of homemade spaghetti sauce.

In the background, some relaxing music played, and he was just about to scoop out some sauce to taste it when he heard a quiet clink behind him, like somebody had set down a glass on the counter.

“Good evening,” came a familiar voice, and Armitage didn’t startle this time as he tasted the sauce.

“Evening, welcome back,” he said smoothly, before he put down the wooden ladle and turned.

Across the island from him stood Kylo, who leaned seductively on it, like he was ready to pounce. But Armitage had been preparing for this for a year, so he wasn’t afraid of Kylo as he approached.

“Are you expecting company?” Kylo asked, and he seemed delighted that he might be disrupting the evening.

“Yes,” Armitage said, before he pulled over an unopened bottle of wine, and began to uncork it.

“Well perhaps I should be going,” Kylo said as he pushed off of the counter. Kylo looked surprised though, with what Armitage said next.

“Why?” He asked as he unscrewed the cork from the bottle. “You’re the company I’ve been expecting.”

The cork made a quiet popping noise, and then Armitage poured them each a modest serving in the two wine glasses he’d set out.

“Is that really true?” Kylo asked suspiciously, though he had a bit of a smile on his face.

“Yes. After all, it’s our anniversary, remember?” Armitage asked, and handed one glass to Kylo.

Kylo looked even more surprised, though he shouldn’t be, because there was no way Armitage could forget such a date. Despite his hesitation, Kylo slowly went to take the glass that was offered, and Armitage picked up his own. He swirled the wine around a bit before he gently inhaled, and he debated for a moment about whether he’d made a good choice.

“It smells expensive,” Kylo said, like he knew what he was taking about.

“It is,” Armitage nodded and took a sip. He could taste the tannins, and a bit of berries underneath it all.

“That’s very good,” Kylo said as he mirrored Armitage’s motions.

“Agreed, I made a good choice.” Then he turned, and went back to the stove to add the pasta to the water that had started to boil.

He heard Kylo move behind him, perhaps to look at the bottle. Armitage stirred the sauce, and thought about how Kylo looked. He was equally as handsome as before, with the same wavy hair and dark clothes, and the suit looked almost exactly the same.

“I wasn’t sure how much garlic you liked in your sauce,” Armitage said, as he scooped up a bit and turned to Kylo. “Want a taste?”

Kylo arched a brow though he was immediately skeptical of how much nicer Armitage was this time around. Despite that though, he walked over slowly with his eyes trained on Armitage like he was trying to figure out if there was an ulterior motive behind his actions.

But then he leaned in, and while Armitage kept a hand under the ladle, he fed Kylo a small sip. The intimacy wasn’t lost on Armitage, and he watched as Kylo contemplated its taste. He nodded in approval though and puckered his lips a bit.

“That’s very good,” he said, before he stepped back to lean on the counter top next to the stove.

“Good,” Armitage said, satisfied with how the sauce had turned out.

Kylo crossed his arms and didn’t take his eyes off Armitage as he watched the other man. “What are you trying to do?”

Armitage looked up, a bit curiously though not as worried as he’d been during their previous liaisons. “What do you mean?”

“The homemade meal, the fine wine. What exactly are you trying to do here?”

“Nothing,” Armitage said as he went to walk past Kylo to pull out the salad from the refrigerator.

But then Kylo grabbed him, and spun him around so he was pinned to the counter. For a moment, Armitage grew afraid, his eyes going wide as he looked up at the demon who pressed in to his pelvis.

“If you’re trying to get another year,” Kylo said in a dangerous tone as his smile faltered, and he grew a bit serious. “Then you’re wasting your time.”

“I’m not trying to get another year,” Armitage said, before he brought his hands up, and gently placed them to stroke over the front of Kylo’s double breasted suit. “I knew you’d show up today, and I’ve been taking cooking classes lately, so I figured I’d make you dinner.”

Kylo kept him pinned there as his eyes bore down in to Armitage’s soul he didn’t believe Armitage. But then Armitage pushed on him a bit, and glanced over at the pot on the stove.

“Excuse me, I have to take the salad out before the pasta’s done.” Then he slipped out of Kylo’s arms, who seemed stunned at being slightly bossed around. But he let Armitage go, and hovered there for a moment before he migrated back to his wine.

“If you want, you can wait at the table. I’ve already set it for two.”

“This is fine, I’ll wait here,” Kylo said, though he moved back to the other side of the island so that Armitage could have more space to cook.

* * *

Dinner was nice, and the topic of conversation was light. In fact, it mostly centered on what Armitage was up to in his life. His practice was booming, and he had more money now than he knew what to do with it, so he was saving up for a house.

While his love life was nonexistent, his work life was great. He had a wonderful secretary, and a wonderful partner in his firm who won a majority of their cases. Armitage tried to steer the conversation away from the fact that it was due in most part to the contract he’d signed, because he wanted as little of that talk as possible.

Once they’d both eaten and finished up their wine, Armitage glanced almost admiringly at Kylo. He looked good in the light of the bubble chandelier overhead, with dark lashes and an awkward posture. If he was human, Armitage might say he was downright handsome, in a particular sort of way.

Armitage stood up though and was satisfied that he’d provided a good meal as he went to clear the table. “I’m afraid that desert won’t be as good as dinner. I picked up some tiramisu, so it’s not home made.”

He said as he left the table to put the dishes in the sink. Then he pulled out the tiramisu from the refrigerator, which he’d already put on a plate, and grabbed two forks before he went back to the dining room, and saw that Kylo had pulled out his chair a little.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. This is one of the best meals I’ve had in a long time,” Kylo affirmed.

“Well good,” Armitage said as he set the plate and forks down. He was just about to turn away to take a seat, when Kylo reached out to grab him, and pulled him in to his lap.

Armitage let out a quiet gasp, and stumbled a bit until he fell in to Kylo’s open arms. Now seated, he draped one arm around Kylo’s shoulders to keep himself from falling off.

Kylo leaned up, his lips slightly spread in what might be a growl if he was angry, and he looked up at Armitage through half lidded eyes. “You smell so human.”

Armitage stroked a hand down Kylo’s cheek, thumbing over him gently. “So do you.”

Then Armitage leaned down, and their lips connected in a moment of mutual understanding. Kylo wrapped both arms around Armitage’s waist, and gently pressed his mouth open in a rare moment they hadn’t shared since the same time last year.

If this was going to happen every anniversary, Armitage knew he could get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the years, Armitage had pleasantly surprised Kylo with many nights together. It was always on their anniversary, and they were always different. One year, Armitage took a vacation so that when Kylo showed up, he was on the beach. Another, Armitage got them a midnight couple’s massage, which was very intimate.

Now, however, Armitage hadn’t planned anything for Kylo. His eleven years were up, and he knew what that meant.

What he didn’t know, was that it wouldn’t be Kylo who came to take his soul. Instead, it was a Hell hound who chased Armitage through his house.

“Please, Kylo!” Armitage begged as he slammed the doors behind himself. But the Hell hound just burst through, like they weren’t even there. Armitage ran down the staircase of the dream home he’d lived in for a few years now, and hopped over the railing to get a few feet ahead of the demon dog.

But then it chased him in to the dining room, where he slipped and fell on the squeaky clean floors.

“No!” He cried out, and his pant legs were ripped to shreds, along with the flesh and meat underneath.

Armitage screamed out in agony, and the Hell hound began to rip at him. He fought the dog off, but only succeeded in getting his arms caught in its jowls. It’s inky, burned skin shifted and tugged over unnaturally strong muscles, as large claws raked down Armitage’s torso and pulled open human flesh.

The last thing he screamed before the shock of pain, and so much blood spilled out on the expensive Persian rug was Kylo’s name. That was when the hound ripped out his vocal chords, which denoted the end of his life.

A second later, or perhaps forever later, Armitage woke up. He sat up slowly to a world that was awash in a permanent dusk, and he realized he sat on a cold, cracked earth.

Suddenly Armitage jerked, and he felt all over himself for marks of the wounds he’d previously sustained. But there were no lines of torn flesh in his skin, and no open wounds on his throat.

Slowly, Armitage stood up, and he looked down at himself as he realized he was completely whole, and still dressed in the button up he’d worn that evening. Dusting himself off, Armitage looked around, to figure out where he was.

He was definitely alone, and there was a kind of quiet crackling around him, like from a bonfire. Off to the right, it looked like there was light coming from the horizon, but he got the feeling that if he tried to walk towards it, he’d never reach it.

So Armitage started walking parallel to it, not sure where he was, or what he’d come across. It was clear that he was most likely in Hell, or perhaps purgatory. Would he starve to death, or live with the feeling of starvation for all eternity if he didn’t find food? He wasn’t sure, and didn’t even know the parameters of the new world he’d entered.

Armitage walked on as he looked for any signs of somebody else. He got the strange feeling that he was not alone, but there was no one else in sight.

Just as he thought about undoing the cuffs of his sleeves because, to tell the truth, it was quite warm here, he heard something behind that made him turn around.

Armitage gasped, and stumbled back as a demon rose up seemingly from the ground itself. He tripped on his feet, and fell back, jaw dropping as he watched the demon grow to tower over him, before its hoofed feet landed on the cracked dirt it had just come out of.

“Armitage,” it growled slowly, its skin a burnished red, with curved black horns and a pointed tail with a sharp, arrowlike point at the end. It took a step forward that seemed to shatter some of the dry earth below as it moved closer.

“Kylo?” Armitage asked, terrified of this thing. He’d caught a glimpse of what he thought was the real Kylo before, but he’d never, ever imagined he would actually look like this.

“Welcome,” Kylo said as he stalked over, slightly hunched and Armitage felt like a worm who should grovel for forgiveness.

“I don’t know what to say,” Armitage said as he tried to control the trembling. But he watched as Kylo began to circle him, like a lion with its pray trapped in the center.

“Then say nothing, because I have a proposition for you,” he grumbled and he sounded angry as he came back to face Armitage.

“I will give you your life back, and you may go on for many years. But only if you bring me souls to collect.”

“How would I do that?” Armitage asked as he slowly stood up. Now that he was pretty sure Kylo wasn’t going to hurt him, he felt a bit braver to stand up to the demon who had to be well over ten feet.

“You will lure them to your home, and when you are out of the room, I will _take_ them,” Kylo said as he curled up his fingers in to a fist.

“I wouldn’t have to, uh, participate?”

“Precisely,” he glowered, though Kylo sounded triumphant.

“And then I get to keep living my life?”

“For as long as you’d like.”

Armitage gulped and looked up in to Kylo’s black eyes that were completely shrouded in darkness. Could he really do this? Could he really trick people in to being his friend, only to give their souls over to this demon?

If selling your soul was a politician’s duty, then Armitage could already see himself as a senator. So he nodded his head, mind thoroughly made up. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent,” Kylo purred, and he came closer. But as Armitage held out his hand, he heard Kylo chuckle in a menacing way. “You know that’s now how I seal the deal.”

“Oh, right,” Armitage said nervously, and put his hand down. Then he stepped closer, and Kylo slowly knelt down, so that they were almost eye level.

Then, with one clawed finger, Kylo tilted Armitage’s chin up. Armitage looked up in to his terrifying face, but he thought that under it, he could almost see the Kylo that he knew. Then Kylo leaned forward, and Armitage was caught off guard by how softly the demon pressed his mouth against Armitage’s.

And Armitage felt weak, because despite the fact that this didn’t feel like the Kylo he knew, underneath it all, he knew Kylo was in there. So he sighed in to the kiss, and reached up to place a gentle hand on Kylo’s oversize cheek.

He awoke on the rug in the dining room, with his clothes still ripped and his eyes clearing from where he’d fainted. Armitage jerked, and then gasped as he sat up. He looked around wildly as everything came back in to focus, and then he looked down at himself.

He patted himself down as he panted, but there were no signs of torn skin or a ripped throat, despite how his clothes were in tatters. Then he looked over his home and there wasn’t even a pool of blood. As he sat and thought about it for a moment, he could still taste the faint traces of ash on his lips.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
